Not by choice
by Scorpina
Summary: Sequel to A Man Possessed. Kane is was given the chance by the Undertaker to become young once more... and the exspence of a youthful new comer. Would Kane follow his brother's foot steps? Or is there more to this story than what we know? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Not by choice

What happens when Kane considers Taker's offer of a younger body? Will he go for it? Or will Kane refuse to follow the steps of his now, younger brother?

Chapter 1 talking the talk

"I mean, it's hard to believe he did that to Orton!" stated Carlito. "It's not cool!"

There was talk at the bar of what the Undertaker had done. "I know, I mean have you seen the Smackdown locker room now? They are all scared out of their wits that Taker could do the same to them!" Triple H stated.

There was a nod from all the wrestlers. "What if Kane can do it too?" whispered Gene Snitsky.

The table fell quiet, all of the men turned to one another. Stunned to the idea, but know it's possible now. "Damn" sighed aloud Edge. "You know, he would be no better than a damn vampire! Stealing the youth of the upcoming generation! Who the hell does Kane thing he is!"

"Yeah, let the red bastard try!" called aloud Carlito.

"I'm right behind you asshole," growled Kane from the other table. He sat alone with his drink, sneering at the others. "What makes you all so damn sure I would go that low!" Kane threw his glass to the wall and stormed out of the bar.

The table was silent. "I thought he never leave" Smirked Chris Masters.

"Here here!" grinned Triple H as he called for another round of drinks.

Outside.

Kane leaned against the wall of the bar; he didn't like what they spoke of him. He wouldn't hesitate to beat them all up, yet there were too many of them. Kane had considered his brother's offer, to become young again. But would it really be worth it to him? "I have hid behind a mask at that age, would it make a difference to me?" Kane asked himself. He walked to his hotel, pondering the idea. "I wouldn't be under a mask, I would be who I could have been at that age… but… why do I hesitate?" He asked.

Kane didn't realize but he was at his hotel already. His body shivered from the cold breeze outside as he went into the warm building. He looked to the lobby, seeing all the younger wrestlers getting any girl they want. Hell Ric Flair was old and he still was getting the girls, Kane turned away from it all as he went to the elevator. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched; knowing his brother it was probably him.

When the elevator door opened. Kane walked out to see his hotel room on the far left; no one had wanted to be around him. So they left the rooms beside him empty. Kane walked inside and closed the door. He went to his bed and kicked off his shoes, turning the TV on. He soon realized that every show or commercial he saw was about becoming or looking younger. "OH BITE ME DEADMAN!" Kane yelled aloud not caring if the Undertaker heard him or not. He turned the TV off and went to the bathroom, staring into the mirror. Kane saw the bags under his eyes. Perhaps even a wrinkle.

"Why do I even care?" he asked himself. He stormed out of the bathroom; he changed from his street clothing to looser clothing for sleeping. He crawled into bed, and tried to close his eyes to sleep. "Youth… why be young again?" he asked before he fell asleep.

Sleep was very uneasy for the monster, he saw the Undertaker standing before him. His walk had changed from serious to a cocky, arrogant strut. "What is there to think about Kane? Being young again makes me feel so alive!" he called to his brother.

Kane shook his head. "You took the body of a wrestler who will be great in our business. Hell I didn't like Orton… but it's not right," Kane muttered back.

The Undertaker laughed aloud. "Since when did you care about what happened to others? Kane, are you or aren't you?" Taker spat back. "Choose carefully, or else I will choose for you!"

Kane stood tall in his mind. "I won't," he said.

Taker just nodded. "So be it"

Kane sat up when his eyes shot open from his sleep. He was sweating from what he thought of, he couldn't believe what was offered to him. "What good is youth when you have to take it?" he sighed aloud.

He cleared his eyes from the cold sweat and lay back in bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well for the rest of the night, his eyes turned to the clock. 2am.

"Great" Kane growled. He tried to get what sleep he could, yet the voice of his brother still ranged loudly in his mind.

Elsewhere.

Taker's eyes slowly opened up from his recent dream walk to Kane's mind. "No… he said no" Taker muttered to himself. He pulled his youthful body from the floor pacing back and forth. "He can't be my older brother, I refuse that." A smirk came across the face of the Undertaker. "Pity for Kane though… I don't take no for an answer."


	2. Chapter 2 strange things occuring

Chapter 2- Strange things occurring- Kane

My eyes were so heavy the next day, I couldn't see straight at all. My night sucked to say the least, and I was no better at the arena. At times I was holding onto the wall for support, just to keep myself on my own two feet. A chill would go right through me, down to my bones and making my insides quiver as if they were in fear. But why?

"Hey, you ok?" I turned to see Ashley, that new Diva girl.

She touched my arm and jumped. "You're as cold as ice! Let me get you a coffee or something!" she said.

"NO!" I yelled back at her. "I'm fine"

She jumped when I snapped at her; she only nodded to me as she went on her way. I figured I could warm up abit before my match with Masters tonight. That arrogant punk owes me right now. For if I hadn't refused Taker's offer… oh he would he so devastated to lose that pretty boy body of his. I found my bag in the locker room, placing on a sweater to warm myself up abit. It was odd really, normally cold doesn't bother me that much. But of all times, why would it now? The arena was plenty warm, and no one was shivering like I was. Perhaps it's some sort of damn bug going around. Damn Eugene, probably brought it in the locker room.

I was finally able to warm up just before the show, which was a good thing. I didn't want to go out there wearing a damn sweater. I'm a monster for goodness sake! My pyros went off as I stormed to the ring. I was the first to come out. Chris Masters would be second. This was all a plan of the McMahon family. Apparently Linda McMahon didn't forgive me for tombstoning her not to long ago. It was worth it in my mind.

Masters had come out to his flashy pyros display and what not. He came to the ring, confident, arrogant and disrespectful. First thing he did when he got in was slap me in the face hard. It hardly turned my head when I glared back at him with a smirk. "Is that the best you got boy?" I asked of him. I knocked him on his ass; he recovered quickly and tried to battle back. That was when it happened. There was a blinding flash out of nowhere, coming from the stage or something. Catching us off guard. Masters and I backed away from each other blindingly, not knowing what the hell just happened! Needless to say, we finished the match. I Chokeslammed the cocky son of a bitch to hell, slamming him hard to the mat and getting the pin fall. Yet that sudden burst of light… it didn't sit well with me at all.

I went to the back, asking if anyone else saw it. They looked at me as if I were crazy, well… that's the same look they all give me. "We didn't see anything yet why was Masters looking like he got blinded?" stated Rob Van Dam.

I didn't care anymore. I let it roll off my back. It's no skin off my nose.

Going to my locker room, I found a note sticking on my bag.

My name was on it, but who was it from? I opened it and read to myself the contents of the letter. 'Kane, you'll understand soon'

That was it, no name or anything. I just crumpled up the letter and threw it over my shoulder. It was a joke.

Packing my things up for the night I walked out of the locker room, only to bump into Chris Masters. He sneered at me angrily. He calls that a sneer? I snarled at him, and snorted though my nose. I walked passed him abruptly, he didn't say a word, nor did I say anything to him.

The drive was quick to the hotel room; I was going to relax for the night. No worrying about Taker looking over my shoulder or anything, it will be a nice easy rest. I closed my eyes, and strangely enough. Sleep came quite quickly to me.

It was an odd sensation though; I couldn't feel my body as it were. Entranced in a state, where the dreams feel so real and what not. I couldn't remember for the life of me what that was. Yet when I woke up the next day, I felt wonderful! For once, I welcomed the morning. Going to the bathroom for a shower, I caught my reflection. This was odd… very odd.

Looking in, I saw my hair was starting to grow back… and quite quickly at that. It was a good inch long from my scalp, and my beard was growing back as well. This wasn't right. I knew it too. There is no way in hell hair could grow that fast!

I spent the better part of my morning, cutting and shaving everything off. Until I looked just as I was the other night. Why this was happening I don't know, yet something was afoot for sure.

After a quick shower I went down to the lobby, I could hear Chris Masters talking it up with some of the younger guys. Yet he was wearing a hat this time around. It sent up a red flag in my mind, the stuck up punk doesn't wear a hat. Not at any given time. I ignored it and went on my way; it was a strange morning for me to say the least. I felt so full of energy and just wanted to go out and about the world. Never have I ever wanted to do that, it was like I was young again…

My God… he wouldn't would he? I mean… how could he….

I ran back inside and approached Masters. "Chris, you me talk now!" I ordered him.

The younger guys stared at me. "Use grammar!" smirked Romeo of the Heartthrobs. God, I can't stand those guys.

I grabbed Masters harshly and pulled him to his feet. I felt a surge go through me like what happened in the ring. Masters reluctantly followed me out of the room, staring at me with anger. "What the hell is your problem?" he demanded.

I knocked the hat off his head, Masters tried to recover it before I saw it… His hair was thinning, and if I am not mistaken he had a bald spot on the top of his head! "Your hair" I whispered.

Masters got his hat back and glared at me. "It's none of your business"

"You shouldn't be having a bald spot at your age boy!"

Masters smirked. "Oh, you're the one to talk. You're already bald" Masters walked by me harshly, when that surge was felt once more in my arms. I couldn't explain how it felt. In a sense… it was a good sensation, yet why… I don't know. But perhaps I know someone who does.

It was time I paid my 'little brother' a visit.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

Chapter 3- Confessions- Kane

It would be the Royal Rumble Pay Per View. I was in the back looking for my brother, yet he was nowhere to be seen, as usual. I searched the locker rooms and found him in the darkness of his own; oddly enough he was posing like Randy Orton, then slapping his face. "You're not him!" he growled to himself as he looked back into the mirror. "But you are young"

"Deadman" I called out to him.

Taker turned to see me; a quick smile came over his face. "Reconsidered?" he asked.

"No, strange things are happening to me. You wouldn't know anything about them now would you… little brother?" I asked him.

I could tell by the look in his eyes, he didn't like me calling him little brother. "You know damn well my soul is older. I'm just in a younger body" he spat back at me.

I nodded to him. "One that not even you can control" I whispered lowly to him.

"Just what the hell are you getting at!"

I didn't say anything more. "I just wanted to make sure you're not trying to pull any punches on me"

Taker let out a low laugh. "Would I do that to my own flesh and blood?"

"Wouldn't stop you" I shot back before walking out of the room. I opened the door, only to hit it into Cowboy Bob Orton.

He looked at me fearfully. "I... I didn't mean any harm Kane… really!" he begged. Worried I was going to harm him.

But I thought of something. "Bob… tell me… what happened to Randy before he transformed?" I asked him.

Bob was stunned and told me what happened to Randy. Before the Undertaker took over his body, the young Orton had markings, the outline of the tattoos. I saw those myself. His hair was growing longer as he grew taller and filled out. "I had no idea the Undertaker could do that… You look different some how" Bob pointed out to me.

I stared at him oddly. "Different how?" I asked of him.

Bob looked over my face. "It could just be me though," he said.

I walked away from him; he must be delusional after all. He lost his son.

We were drawing the numbers for the royal rumble. I was waiting in line first when I felt someone harshly shove me from behind. I turned to see Masters once more. "What the hell are you doing to me!" he growled lowly in my ear. I glared back at him.

"Care to fill me in on what I am doing?" I asked.

I drew my number first and popped open the ball. Number 23. Not bad.

Masters went second as he pulled his from the bunch. When he registered his number he shoved me from behind again, and once more I felt that surge go through me. "What the hell is your problem?" I roared at him.

I started to feel myself become dizzy. Masters did too. I left the locker room and got something to drink. Perhaps I was just thirsty, after all. Tonight will allow the winner a title shot at Wrestlemaina, it's big event.

I took a bottle of water from the table and drank it down quickly. It didn't help the woozy feeling I was having. I felt my body cringe as I swear my skin was tightening all over, my back was turned to anyone that walked by.

"Kane?" I heard Lita's voice. I turned to stare at her, when she nearly jumped from her skin.

"What?" I demanded.

She stuttered over words, unable to think of anything to say. That was until her hand started to touch my cheek! I grabbed it and stared at her. "What's with you?" I demanded as I threw her arm harshly to the side. Storming back to my locker room, I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get in my head so her little boyfriend could win over me, or at least eliminate me from the Rumble. I walked pass a mirror only to stop when I saw my reflection briefly… I couldn't be….

Slowly. I looked back to see, my eye must have been playing tricks on me… that wasn't my face… It couldn't have been!

What the hell is going on with me!


	4. Chapter 4 The work of a master

Chapter 4- The work of a master

My jaw was chizzled, narrow at the bottom yet visible cheekbone… I don't have cheekbone! I had a double chin before, but that has now vanished or something. My eyes looked wider and alert. The bags were going from under my eyes as well. This wasn't my face!

I shattered the mirror, I knew now it was the work of my brother. The Undertaker. No doubt in my mind, yet why is he doing this when I told him I didn't want it!

It also occurred to me, if I was changing this rapidly, so was Masters. His scream filled the halls as it echoed through the door… he just changed I assume. I figured I couldn't go out there with his new face of mine. I won't lie, but I liked what I saw in the mirror. I couldn't help but run my fingers across the smooth, youthful flesh. The stubble was coming back once again, and my hair was growing… perhaps people will confuse me for someone else? I went out to see. Eric was already in Chris Masters' locker room, yelling.

"What happened to you!"

The whole locker room was sticking an ear to the door. Edge saw me, and I swear I don't think he recognized me one bit! "Hey, new guy, come listen!" he waved over… he can't be serious.

I was about to open my mouth when the door swung open once more. Eric looked damn well pissed off. "Who the hell knows what happened to Masters?" he demanded.

No one answered. "He's aging faster than Ted Turner. I want answers here and now!" he yelled aloud, his eyes came on me. "New guy, you're excused… but stay on hand. If Masters isn't well you're taking his place. Now where the hell is Kane!" Eric stormed right past me shouting my name. I couldn't believe this… I appear to have a major face-lift and no one can tell that it's me?

I walked about the place with an empty look, this couldn't be happening. And of all people, I ran into Bob Orton once more. For some reason… he was the only one that saw who I really was! "Kane?" he asked me.

"Finally, at least someone knows it's me!" I sighed aloud.

Bob stared at my face and tisked. "You're following your brother's footsteps huh?"

I shook my head at him. "I didn't ask for this! He's forcing it apone me, some how" I explained.

Bob looked in my eyes. He didn't believe what I said. After all, if Taker was so willingly to take Orton's son… why would I be willing to take someone's youth? "If you're looking for your brother… he's in the boiler room," he said.

I just nodded to him and went to the Boiler room. I found Taker leaning against the wall; he looked to be in pain!

"Taker?" I asked him.

He turned to me. "Stay away Kane" he moaned as he let out a painful gasp.

"Taker what's wrong with you!" I demanded.

He came into the light, I saw him look at me with pain in his eyes. "I didn't do this Kane!" he yelled to me.

"Didn't do what? Taker make sense! Are you saying you aren't the one forcing Master's youth on me?" I demanded of him.

Taker gasped once more and fell to his knees. I may not care much for my brother. But I knew something was wrong with him. I went to his side, as he looked me in the eyes. "I didn't… want to do this… I didn't want… Randy's body" he moaned to me.

I wanted to believe him. "Then why were you so happy you did it! Who made this happen?" I asked of him.

Taker shook his head. "I don't know. But I am not who I was"

I felt Taker grab onto my arm as his body ached once more to him. "Whoever is doing this… must be powerful," I whispered.

Taker howled in pain as his grip on my arm was greater than before. "Kane…" Taker moaned. He passed out in my arm… never has Taker passed out like this before. If it wasn't Taker's doing… then whose work is this?

I flung Taker over my shoulder, carrying him back to my locker room. Bob Orton followed,

"What the hell is with him?" he asked of me.

I looked at Bob. "What happened to your son… wasn't his doing," I explained to him.

Bob Orton was outraged. "Of course it was his doing!" he yelled back at me. "Who else could be doing this?"

I turned to Bob Orton. "Unless you want to start talking out through your ass, I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut!" I snapped. Orton did just that.

Yet this got me thinking. I know my brother. What Orton did wasn't a first time occurrence, Hell I trapped Taker in a coffin before and set it on fire. He came out unharmed, and better than before…

I turned my attention back to Bob. "Was there any indication of ashes when you and Randy opened the coffin when the fire went out?" I asked him.

Bob gave me an odd look. "Uh… no… why?" he asked of me.

I smirked to him. "He's not gone"

Bob Orton stared at me as he looked at the Undertaker. "But… we saw…"

"You saw Taker taking over Randy's body. Randy has to go somewhere; he has to be taking into another host. Get a picture of you in your 40s Orton. We're going to find Randy before this happens again"

Bob stared at me with great confusion; he had no idea what the hell I was talking about. "Again?" he asked.

My body cringed once again. I could feel the change happening already. I looked at my free arm, seeing the muceals grow and the skin tighten once more. "Yeah… again" I muttered back as I took Taker to my locker room. I eased him down onto the bench; he was moaned as he tried to fight whatever the hell was harming him in the first place. This had to stop. If not, the new generation of WWE superstars… will cease to exist.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Secrets

Chapter 5- Dark secrets.

I was about to leave the locker room to investigate just what the hell was going on here when I felt weak in the knees. I fell into the wall hard, and couldn't move. I tried to get up yet all what I could move were my eyes, I couldn't even scream when I felt my bones snap. My body stretched and screwed as the muceals contracted. The blood raced through my veins as my heart beat faster with every moment. When I was able to move once more… I changed greatly. I had short hair growing down the side of my head. A small beard forming around my chin, my arms and legs were like they had been sculpted of marble. They were firmer then I could ever get my own limbs… it meant but one thing… the transformation was almost complete. Time was running out. I walked out of the locker room, only to run into the Divas. Eying me up and down like I was some sort of celebrity.

"When did you get here?" demanded Torrie Wilson.

"Not soon enough" Purred Victoria.

Oh God, not this. "Where is Eric?" I asked them.

They jumped. "Ew, you sound like that freak Kane!" Torrie said in a disgusted tone.

"I AM KANE! WHERE IS BISCHOFF!" I roared at them, the girls ran for it… and their little dog too.

I went looking for Eric myself. I found him in his office of course. His eyes saw me and he instantly stopped what he was doing. "I don't think we were introduced. Eric Bischoff… Did I mention you look like Champion material?" he asked me.

"Can the kiss ass Eric. It's me Kane" I spat back at him.

Eric didn't believe me. "No way, I know Kane… you aren't…" before he finished his word I grabbed his neck hard.

"Don't tell me who I'm not! Listen good. The reason why I am like this is because someone is forcing me to switch ages with someone younger why I don't know. Let's say for example my fellow victim is oh… CHRIS MASTERS!" I yelled at him releasing him from my grasp.

Eric looked at me stunned. "You're the reason!" he hissed.

"NO. I didn't want his damn youth to begin with. And Taker didn't want Orton's body! Someone is doing this to us! I am telling you this because more or less it will happen again. Are you understanding what I am saying?"

Eric looked at me with utter confusion. "Someone… placed a spell on you?" he asked with a coy grin.

"Whatever you think that will make you come to the conclusion I have come to. Just hear me out and try and help me for once you son of a bitch"

Eric didn't like the tone I was taking with him. "I wouldn't be talking to me like that if I needed assistance"

"Screw you then!" Oh damn it, my voice went abit higher… younger.

Eric took notice of that quickly. "Hell you ain't kidding are you?"

"No… I can turn into a 22 year old at will… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK DUMBASS!"

I was getting sick; it meant the final transformation was about to happen. Chris Masters stormed in. He was starting to look a lot I did. I was in good shape to begin with, yet compared to Masters…. I was a little on the big side. He stared at me oddly, as if seeing himself.

"It was you!" he whispered.

"It wasn't me! I don't want your damn youth!"

Masters just looked at me with great sadness. "I don't want to be old!" he cried.

"Don't make me slap you kid," I warned him. "If you want this back. You got to help me got it?" I asked of him.

He nodded slowly to me. "Good, we need to find Randy Orton"

Eric's eyes shot to me instantly. "Randy… he's… gone."

This was going to be harder than I expected to explain. Then again this was Eric Bischoff and Chris Masters. I heard Eric's door open once more, Taker brought himself into the room. He looked at all of us. "It must stop here and now. I don't know if this can be reversed… but I may know where Orton is," he told us.

There was no time to lose then, we had to leave now. "What about the Royal Rumble!" Eric protested.

"Screw that!" I yelled back.

Taker and I left the room. Masters refused to budge. "Masters?" Taker questioned.

He was staring at his number. "Can I have your place then?" he asked of me. He rather be in the Rumble than to help us get his youth back? Damn little pissant.

I tossed him my number. And walked out with Taker. He looked at me oddly. "You look good like this," he told me.

"Shut up. My mind is made up" I spat back at him.

We walked down the hall when I noticed one of the other guys was starting to get chills as well. Rob Conway was getting shivers, the same I was getting… Ric Flair was feeling the same chill.

"You thinking what I am?" Taker muttered to me.

I nodded to him. "Someone wants the veterans to last longer than the young guys"

Taker nodded in agreement with me. I was looking down the hall when my eyes caught someone dressed in dark clothing. Their face was hidden under a hood and not an inch of their flesh was showing at all. It caught sight of Taker and I and ran like hell. I looked to Taker.

"Is he?" I asked.

Take shook his head no. "No, I know who that was. Keep going Kane. And think who would benefit more of having us younger. Vince is an obvious choice, but he's not the kind that's into black magic" he spoke.

I agreed with him… Yet if Vince was… would he do something like this? "Maybe we ought to see McMahon," I suggested.


	6. Chapter 6 Business

Chapter 6- Business

We stormed Vince's office, he was on the phone when he saw Taker and I storm into the room. "I'll call you back" the infamous last lines spoken knowing when something more important is at hand. He closed up his cell phone and looked at both of us oddly. "Kane. Taker. You look well" he said.

"I wonder why that is Vince" I stormed up to his desk and flipped it over. Grabbing him by the collar, forcing him to look me dead in the eyes. "What the hell is happening to us?" I demanded of him.

Vince didn't understand what I was getting at. "What do you mean? You look fine to me!" he replied.

I was about to yell at him, but the pain came back to me. I dropped him from my grasp as the last of the transformation took place; my body cringed and tightened up.

"GODDAMN IT!" I roared in pain.

"Relax Kane, if you fight it. It will just be worst" Taker said. I tried to settle myself down. It was frustrating to do! The aching soon stopped and I was on my own two feet again. Vince smiled and nodded his approval.

"I don't think you have ever looked that good Kane," he said honestly as he straightened his jacket. I looked down; my stomach had ridges of abs and muceal. My eyes darted at him as a growl left my lips.

"You Son of a Bitch. You're the one doing this!" I growled.

Vince had given me a 'what are you talking about' look. "Do I look like the kind that would get into voodoo?" he asked of me.

"Wouldn't put it pass you" I muttered back.

Vince sighed aloud. "What's so wrong with this? I mean look at you two. You'll be dominating this business for another 10 perhaps 20 years. I don't see anything wrong with it"

Taker stepped up to the plate on this one. "Wrong? You wanna know what's wrong McMahon? The fact is that a generation of WWE superstars is going to be retired before they even get a start! Look at Randy Orton, damn kid got on my nerves. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to make in this business. He had the spark! Someone is putting it out. Be it you or whoever the hell is doing this as a sick idea. Chris Masters hasn't touched his prime let alone scratch the surface. And now he is the age Kane should be. Why is it that you are enjoying this Vince?" he questioned.

Vince sat back in his chair. "The fans don't respond to new wrestlers as well as they use to. I cannot create another Stone Cold Steve Austin, I cannot make a Ric Flair come out of nowhere. I can't pull another version of the Undertaker or Kane out of my ass! What can I do, but give the fans what they want?" he asked us.

"So you are part of this. How the hell are you doing it?" I demanded of McMahon.

There was a coy smile across his face. "You think I am responsible… think again" he replied. "There's more than one McMahon running this business. I'm just one of them" he explained.

I looked to Taker; he just seemed to nod his head and turned his back to leave. "Come on Kane" he called to me.

"Aren't you going to be in the Rumble?" Vince called out to me. I turned to glare at him. "I think you could have won it this year"

I slammed the door without giving him an answer. I turned to Taker.

"He's sending us on a wild goose chase you know that" he said.

I nodded to him. "No S—t Sherlock"

Taker was trying to think, when we hear someone whispering. "Kane… Taker!" We turned to the shadows of the hall; it was Triple H. He waved us forward wanting to talk in private.

I looked to the Deadman. "Hunter… Helping us?" I asked oddly.

Taker shrugged. "What the hell, it's not the strangest thing going on around here"

We followed Hunter to the locker room. He brought us in and locked the door tight. He turned to us and looked about the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Taker asked of him.

"Shut the hell up!" he spat back. When he secured the room he let out a sigh. "Listen, I know what's going down… Damn do you have a six pack?" he asked of me.

"Keep to the story Hunter, what's going on" I snapped back.

Hunter let out a sigh saying that this was a McMahon's doing. "The idea is to make the current WWE superstars last longer. I don't know for sure who is doing this, yet I know it's happening fast. Taker here was a prototype. Guinea pig" Hunter explained. "Every Raw Superstar and Smackdown superstar who have a strong fan base will be turned younger by force if necessary"

This was greatly confusing me. "Taker… you told me that you would transform me," I said to him.

Taker sighed. "It wasn't me. Why would I do that if I didn't like what was going down!" he snapped back.

"Yeah, he didn't like it one bit" came a deep voice. From the hidden wall came the dark figure we saw earlier. He took off the hood… it was Randy! He was in his 40's no doubt and he stared at us. "When we switched bodies, I could hear Taker's every though, as he heard mine. Some thoughts were put in there to make the other assume it was the choice of the possessor. If that makes any sense to you"

"Dumb it down for Kane" Triple H said.

I smacked him hard upside the head. "I know damn well what he means. Go on Randy"

Randy went on to say that this was the work of dark magic, not Taker's kind. But something stronger, and it was the work of a McMahon for sure.

"Vince is in on it" I spoke aloud.

"You want a gold star for that observation! Of course he is!" Hunter snapped at me.

I growled to Triple H. "It explains why we got all these new young guys… Hunter… why isn't this happening to you?" Taker asked.

Hunter shrugged. "I got a lot of fuel left in my tank. You were running low" he smirked.

I'm sure Taker will deal with him later. "What do we do? How do we change back?" I asked aloud.

Randy sighed. "I've been trying to figure that out. I can't see anything to change us back, let alone how it was done."

This was getting us nowhere. "Should we try and stop it?" Triple H asked us.

Randy was ready to let him have it. But Taker looked to him shaking his head no.

Taker paced the floor when he said. "I think we need a plan… We need bait" His eyes as well as mine, then Randy's turned to Triple H. "And I think we got it"


	7. Chapter 7 The youth swapper?

Chapter 7- The youth swapper?

Triple H wasn't fussed on being bait, but Taker warned him that if he didn't go along with it. We will be sure he swaps youth with Hulk Hogan. That was more than enough to get Hunter going. He went out and about in the hallway, he ran into Ric who was starting to become younger by the moment. The change was occurring more rapidly than before. "Ric… who was the last person you talked to before you stated getting chills?" Hunter asked of him.

Ric shrugged, he couldn't remember. "I don't know, but I tell you this. I don't care who did it. WWWWWOOOOOOO The nature boy is back in the game!" he smirked.

Well this was getting us nowhere fast. Taker tried to think of whom he spoke with before his match with Randy.

Randy too thought over whom he spoke with. "I remember talking to my dad… then… I think I spoke with Shane McMahon!" he explained to me.

Taker nodded as well. "Yeah, I remembered speaking with him too…"

"I'm going to go look for him. You guys keep going" I explained.

I journeyed down the hallway; I could hear the Royal Rumble about to start. Luckily for me, the first person takes a while to get to the ring in the first place. HBK.

I saw on the TV monitor… he too was becoming younger, and he wasn't resisting it at all! He just doesn't know at who's expense that is. I looked up and down the halls until I heard Shane's voice behind a door. He sounded like he was talking with someone important… perhaps… he was the one Vince was on the phone with. I walked into the room. And there he was. I closed the door quietly so he wouldn't hear me, there was a wall that blocked the door so I couldn't be seen either.

"I tell you dad, this was the best idea!" Shane proclaimed into the phone. "Kane and the Undertaker, around for at least another 10 years… or until we do it again" I stormed in, Shane didn't know what hit him when I knocked the cell phone from his hand. It crashed into the wall shattering to bit. "I knew it," I growled to him.

Shane starting to back into the corner, "Whoa… Kane… settle down!" he said.

"NO! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I yelled. "Why?" I demanded.

Shane tried to stand tall in the corner. "Kane please. Let me explain" he begged.

I gave him little room to breath, yet enough so he can start talking and telling the truth. "Start" I ordered him.

Shane said he and his father did research, thanks to the Undertaker. They figured if Taker could do so much, why couldn't they? They learned of the dark magic, and how to make one ages become young once more. "It was perfect, I mean think of the possibilities!"

"Hulk Hogan back in his prime… and yet you are willing to take a kid who hasn't even reached it yet out of the game. And you called me a monster"

Shane wasn't discouraged by my words. "It was just a matter of time before it happened, it's the only good coming from the greens right now. Look at you! You're like a Greek god Kane! Think of everything you weren't able to do before… now you can!" he said.

"How did you do this?" I asked.

There was a smile on Shane's face. "Easy, but why should I tell you. Hell, I don't even know how it's done fully. There are different people at work on this; so on one can use it unless they are all in on it. Brilliant, don't you think?" he asked of me.

This was a sick idea from Vince's head yet. Yet I can be just as sick. "Can it be reversed?" I asked.

Shane smirked. "That's the beauty of it. Not that we know if, it can't"

I smiled back at him and started to laugh. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought, letting your dad in on this… What a fool"

Shane looked at me oddly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Vince isn't getting any younger… at least… not yet… isn't that concerning to you Shane? At a moment's notice your dad could mutter the curse to you, and you will be in his old…wrinkled… body? He could find out the rest of the curse you have been using and turn it against you." I whispered lowly.

Shane's eyes widened with fright. "He… he wouldn't. I'm his son!"

"Yeah, you are his son… all the more better to get away with it!" I replied.

I backed away from the McMahon boy. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for my new youthful boy… I just hope you learn soon enough how big of a mistake it was!"

Before I left Shane called out. "I'm not afraid of you Kane! I had proven that!"

I looked back to him laughing. "It's not me you should be afraid of Shane, it's what could become of you!" I laughed once more as I walked out of his little office; I found the Undertaker and the others.

Triple H was turning up empty. "Well?" he asked of me.

"It's not reversible. But I sent a thought into Shane's mind about a possible, perhaps twist to his little plot"

"Shane! Shane's behind this!" Randy demanded of me.

"Him and Vince, maybe more" I corrected.

Taker nodded and smirked, knowing what bug I put in his ear. "Shane will look for a counter curse in no time." An idea then occurred to the Undertaker. "Maybe we ought to put the same bug in Vince's ear" he said.

Taker walked away from us, heading back to Vince's office


	8. Chapter 8 Mind Games

Chapter 8- Mind games- Undertaker

McMahon, who knew he would sink to this level to keep his business alive. He doesn't have the faith of fans to pick and choose whom they want to watch. The new guys are forced down their throats, forcing the fans to like them or hate them. He's going about this all-wrong, and I will show him how wrong it is.

I walked into the office of Vince, without knocking or anything. Becoming the arrogant 20 something I was back then. Vince was at his desk and started to write up some papers. I pulled up a chair kicked the papers off with my boots and rested my feet on the table.

"Hey Vince" I smirked to him.

Needless to say, he wasn't pleased. "What brings you back… and in such a composed manner?" Vince asked of me.

My eyes turned to the rumble, you can see the look of confusion on the fan's faces when they see a young Ric Flair and HBK duking it out, after eliminating an ageing Carlito and Chris Masters.

"It's some idea you have McMahon. Allowing us older veterans more time in the ring, by forcing the youth of the greens on us. One of your lowest points yet"

Vince glared at me. "I told you, I have nothing to do with this!" he seethed back at me.

I mad my boots part off a little so I could see Vince through them. "Oh damn, I'm sorry then. After all the blabbing I heard come from Shane's gums…"

"Shane?" Vince asked of me.

I nodded to him. "Yeah, he talked about what happened to Kane and I, and how successful it's becoming. He figured he could do a few more transformations. You know. Bring back Hulk Hogan, screw Triple H when Hulkamania goes wild!" I said aloud.

Vince started to have a look of concern on his face. "Triple H is my son in law" he stated.

"No need to give me the lesson on that… pops" I smirked. I figured it I was 24. I would start acting it. "Yeah, can you imagine, I can go back to my old ways. Partying all night, coming in late. And Paul ain't around to baby sit me like he did before. Damn that guy was so organized"

You could see Vince do that visible gulp, realizing what could happen. "Oh and Kane too. I will make sure he parties as well; I'll even bring the Mrs. Do you have any idea how much she LOVES this now? Huh? I'm the same age as her; we can do things together I never thought possible. My hips have never been better either Vince. But it got me thinking. What if someone younger wants to become older for some reason?"

Now this really was getting Vince's attention as I took my boots off the table. "I mean think about it. Who could get away with such a thing? Shane could easily say the curse to you couldn't he? Since he's the spitting image of his daddy. Running the company, as you and no one would be the wiser. Wouldn't that be something?" I asked. I could see the gears turn in Vince's head. "And from what's to be known, there's no way of reversing this"

That did it then and there. He got out of his chair and stormed out of the office, damn. I can really get into people's heads that good. I went out to find Kane and the others. Kane decided at the last minute to go out and do the Royal Rumble… Well… it wasn't much of a challenge since he was one of the last few left. His new strength and power allowed him to eliminate everyone before and after him. Yet it would be John Cena that comes out and knocked him out of the ring. Cena had a rather surprised look. He mouth Kane's name. Making him smirk.

The poor Cena kid was confused as hell as to what was going on. He ought to be greatful his chain gang is preventing him from becoming an old timer quickly.

I approached Randy and Masters. "Well?" Randy asked. "I filled in Chris. What do you know?"

I explained to them I got into Vince's head, and it could be a while before they decide to reverse the process… if it can be reversed.

Masters was trying to remain calm. "I spent years trying to get my body in perfect shape… and now… I may not be able to get it back? It's not fair!"

"Just know this Masters. Kane didn't want your youth!" I told him. Masters didn't seem to care anymore. He decided to go and work out to see what he could salvage of his body.

I turned to Orton. "You're not sorry this happened to me are you?" he asked of me.

"I ain't going to lie, but look at it this way. With age comes wisdom" I told him, and no truer words could be spoke about that. He could use a little growing up, just not this rapidly. Kane came to the back followed by Cena.

"I thought this was just a joke! Dude… this is real!" he said as he poked at Kane's arm. "Whoa…"

"Stop it" Kane growled to John.

Kane saw the smirk on my face and knew what I had done. The bug that was put in Shane's ear was now in McMahon's. "Just a matter of time right?" He asked of me.

I nodded in agreement. God, I really hope this works. I was young once, and made some stupid choices. Some I wish never to do or relive again.

Kane let out a sigh. "What if they don't do it?" he asked of me.

Orton didn't wish to think of that now. "They will!" he spat back.

Cena nearly jumped when he saw Randy. "What's with the wrinkles?"

"Shut up Cena!" Orton spat back.


	9. Chapter 9 Changes

Chapter 9-Change of plans- Kane.

Weeks… it's been weeks since I have been stuck at this age, and already I hate it with every fiber of my being. Despite having a lousy child hood let alone young adult hood, I didn't wish to relive it again. I have been given more attention by the ladies now days, only because my outside has changed. Not my inside. I have tried to find Vince or Shane, yet they have seemed to vanish from sight. They haven't been here for the past few days, and I couldn't understand why.

Well needless to say, the show went on. The fans were starting to get use to my new image, somewhere still confused, hell I'm still confused. Yet it was about to get even stranger, Stephanie McMahon's music hit as she strutted herself onto the ramp. She looked at me with a grin.

"My, my, look at Kane now ladies and gentlemen!" she called aloud. I turned to give her my full attention. "It seems to me, people are wondering… what happened to the monster? Why is he so young? Is Kane into the whole plastic surgery?" she asked aloud.

Oh she's the one to talk on that one. "I can tell you this, the answer is no. Besides. No amount of surgery could do that to him. It's impossible"

Where the hell is she going with this? She saw my confused look, my head tilted to the side wondering what is she talking about.

"Oh, Kane's confused. Let me explain it plan and simple!" She started to come down to the ring. She was grinning evilly and I didn't like it, not a bit. "You see Kane, you have a contract with the WWE, and we have just recently added a little fine print. Written in powerful ink, that can't be reversed. You should have read it," she explained. Her heels clicked as she climbed up the stairs, she got into the ring and looked me over. Circling around me.

I had it and grabbed my own microphone. "What the hell do you want from me?" I demanded of her.

She smiled. "I want you in this business for the rest of your life" she grinned.

I was taken back by her words, the rest of my life? "You see, Dad and Shane were all keen at first. Yet they gave in under the pressure of what could happen if we did this constantly. They mentioned something that your brother said about whipping out an entire new generation of superstars. To refuel the veterans we have now. The Undertaker, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, you… you have felt the power now. And how good it is to be young. We figured if the fans aren't responding to the new, upcoming wrestlers. We would keep the ones we have… by any means!" She stated in a venomous tone to me.

"You sick Bitch," I growled at her. "What makes you think I am willing to let you do this to me and to every young person that wishes to be a WWE wrestler someday?" I asked.

Stephanie smiled. "You can't do anything Kane. You're powerless! You have no control over what happens to you now. So quite frankly, I would just sit back and let us work our magic," she grinned.

I had it with her. Before she left, I grabbed her scrawny little neck and Chokeslammed her to the mat. How dare she treat me like some sort of pet, toying with my body and the careers of young wrestlers.

I was about to leave until Linda was the next person to come out. She shook her head in disappointment to me. "Kane… Kane, Kane, Kane. Why did you have to go and do that to her? Don't you understand; we're helping you! How many years did you have left with us? 4 perhaps 5? Kane, we are doing what's right for you. If you don't like it, I will do a simple change of your contract. And I can make sure you become a withered up old man!" she warned.

Damn, Linda's grown a set!

I looked back at Stephanie and back to Linda. "It's up to you Kane, you dare walk out on us, and it will be done with a simple nudge of a pen. Stay, and you can stay for the rest of your life in the ring, in front of millions forever. You will be a god!" she said with great enthusiasm.

I bend down to pick the mic back up. I started to laugh in it. "Why is it that you want me to stay so much? After all, I tombstoned your precious little neck on the steel ramp. I have fried Shane's… how does Vince put it…. Genetic Jackhammer? Yeah, I fried that beyond repair. I broken McMahon's foot and I just choke slammed your little girl here… Why keep a monster?" I asked.

Linda smiled to me with a coy grin. "Because, it's good business" She started to walk away from me.

"McMahon, one more thing!" I called aloud to her. She stopped and turned. "What about those whose youth has been stolen? What will become of them?" I asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders to me. "It's none of my concern" and walked off. Just like that. It wasn't a good enough answer for me. But now it has me walking a thin line. Discover how to reverse everything that's been done, or face the consequence that if I fail… I wound be put in a powerless position.

I went to the back where all the guys were getting concerned. Snitsky was nervous as hell since he was a young up comer. He ran to me with a pleading look in his eyes. "Tell me… for the love of God, Kane, tell me if I am good enough?" he asked of me.

Damn, why is that now I am to answer the unknown? "Snit, look. I don't know. That's up to the McMahons, I wish I knew for sure anyway" I replied to him.

I saw Shawn Michaels come up to me and pull me off to the side without saying a single word. He brought me to the locker room where Ric Flair, Taker, Orton, Masters, Conway and now use were in. "Pow wow?" I asked.

Shawn nodded. "Look, I was all for this at first, until I saw what it was doing to the younger guys. I can't approve of this method." He explained to me.

"Where did you get your youth from?" I asked him

"Carlito"

I looked to everyone in the room. "Well then. How do we go about getting everyone back to normal?" I asked

No one knew for certain. "We have to figure something out, if not we will be here for the rest of our lives… Hell the McMahons could keep us until our great, great grandchildren reach collage!" Taker growled.

"Easy for you to say!" snapped Conway. "I'm too old to have kids!"

"HEY! I may have been old, but I could still rock the casaba! WOOO" Ric shot back.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled out. "This is getting us no where fast. We need a plan" I called aloud.

Well, little did we know. A certain McMahon was listening in on the other side, forming a plan of their own…


	10. Chapter 10 Inked Deal

Chapter 10- Inked deal- Kane

Months now. It's been months to say the least and none of us had come up with anything. We were all in the back watching Raw when Triple H came out. He was grinning from ear to ear holding a contract of some sort. This got me interested, why would he be going to the ring with that? He got in and grabbed a mic. His had the largest smirk on his face. "Let's face it, it's no secret as to what the hell is going on here. Quite frankly… I'm against it. And I know you all know who my wife is… Stephanie McMahon" he called aloud.

The crowd booed him heavily on that. He just nodded to them. "But I may have figured out now, how it's done… why so many of the young wrestlers who are learning our business have their youth taken and forced into those who I have already faced; Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Kane. And trust me, I know who else was going to be given the same treatment to. But the thing is, I don't agree with all what they are doing. I am not at all pleased with how this is done. Because at the rate this is going… I am going to be the oldest guy in the locker room, and that isn't sounding good to me right now! So I am going to be the one that puts and end to it!"

Hunter spread out the papers all around him; well there were two of them. He went into his pocket and pulled out a weird looking pen. "This is called blood letting. Why you ask? You see this pen soaks up the blood of anything it touches. Such as say when Kane gets busted open; it can soak up the blood from a cloth, writing a contract in the crimson ink. You watching Kane? I'll explain this to you slowly" he said.

Damn that guy.

Hunter read aloud the contracts. One was his own. The other stunned even me. "Now the way the McMahons did this. Is that they take a contract of a veteran such as the Undertaker. Writing in the blood of Randy Orton the clause that states. "By a signature of a McMahon, will this action allow the Undertaker to possess Randy Orton's youth. In return, Randy Orton will be given the youth of the Undertaker. It's all in the fine print" he smirked.

We'll I'll be damned! The blood was the key to it? Hunter jabbed himself with the pen making it soak up his blood. "Now then, here's my contract. And the other right beside me will make them possess my body and take my age. Yet whose contract is this? Shall we see?" Triple H looked it over and nodded. "Ah yes, none other than…" before he could finish, Stephanie ran out to stop him.

"Hunter! What the hell are you doing!" she demanded of him.

Triple H smiled. "Just doing what you were. After all, wouldn't you like me better if I was a little older?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "Why are you doing this?"

Hunter shrugged to her. "You know, it seems rather unfair to the guys that I haven't even faced yet to prove I am that damn good. I mean I will have to face Kane and all them all over again… and they are kids compared to me! Stephanie, let's face it. You can't recycle old product"

Is he calling me old? I stood up from my seat, and was prepared to go out there myself. But I stopped. I mean… if I go out there now… perhaps whatever Hunter has planned would fall though.

Stephanie tired to see what contract he had. Hunter smirked. "Hmmm let's see… Oh, here's a good one I could become. Let me switch with. Kamala!" he grinned,

Stephanie's eyes widened in shock. "No… you wouldn't!" she warned. Hunter was about to put the pen down.

"Then tell me how do we reverse the process?"

Stephanie kept her mouth shut until Linda came out. "Now Hunter, you don't want to do anything irrational… I mean… come on… Kamala?" she asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Why not? I'm sick and tired of having to look in peek physical fitness. Beside Steph you said I would be better off with some handles on me" he smirked.

Whatever Hunter was going, it was crazy enough to work. The Son of a bitch seems to know what he's doing. But I wonder why that is though?

Linda started to look worry. "Hunter, we can't undo what we just did! You know that!" Linda pleaded.

"Ooo, here's once. Viscera!" He smirked as he pulled out another paper from his jacket. "How bout it Steph… a Visagra? Sounds good tonight?" he asked.

You could see Stephanie ready to throw up her implants. She was ill with the thought of Triple H being a 500-pound man… come to think of it… so was I! What the hell is he thinking?

Stephanie snapped then and there. "Ok! I'll tell you. Just for the love of GOD don't sign any of those damn papers with the pen!" she begged.

Stephanie confessed all what we had to do to get back to normal was to write our names on the contracts in our own blood… simple enough! Yet we had to use the pen. Hunter nodded to it and started walking to the back with the pen, only to have Linda snatch it from his hand. She grabbed the papers from Triple H, oh man. Was she ever pissed.

"Dirt sheets! You printed off dirt sheets making us believe they were contracts! Hunter!" she scolded. Hunter tried to get the pen back, yet was kicked in the groin hard by Linda. Well so much for the thought of grandchildren there Linda.

She raced to the back with the pen; it was time to move in. I saw her just go pass my door with it. I gave chase.

"MCMAHON!" I yelled. When she heard my voice she started to hightail it, I never knew she could run fast in heels. Lucky for me, I wasn't along on the chase. Masters who was just started to get more muceal tone on his new body blocked her off at one end. I had the other. "Give me the pen!" I ordered her.

Linda smirked. "I rather not" With what force she had in her arms, she threw the pen down into the ground. Shattering it into pieces! Hunter's blood oozed from all over the place and covered the tiny shards of the glass container… it's over.

Linda smiled to us. "Well then boys… I suppose you should get use to your new bodies" she grinned.

"No… that was too easy" I growled. I grabbed her by the neck, and force her to the wall. "A mere pen… did all of this? I find that hard to believe Linda. You're lying to me," I whispered in her ear. My voice probably slithered in her mind. "Tell me the truth, and I won't snap your neck"

Linda was starting to get scared. "You wouldn't!"

"You said it yourself, if I did all that to the McMahon family and not be in trouble for it, it was good business. Now that you have told me I can never leave the company. Where else will I go? And what would you do?" I laughed.

"I will take away your youth!" she snapped.

I started to laugh more and more, louder than ever before. It echoed the halls as I locked my eyes onto hers. "Oh Linda. I don't matter what age I am; you cannot take the monster out of me. I will still hunt you down! Time after time, over and over again. Come now Linda… do you want me to hurt you?" I asked.

Her breathing was more labored as her heart raced, I could feel it in my hands as the blood rushed through her small neck. God, it was so wonderful to feel.

"Kane… please… I can't do it… I didn't do this to you or the others!" she cried.

I tisked at her "Linda, you know better than to lie to me…." I was suddenly hit from behind, it was hard enough to make me lose my grip on Linda, and fall to the ground, I was knocked out cold…


	11. Chapter 11 Normal Again? End

Chapter 11- Normal again?

Kane slowly came too as his eyes went from side to side. "Is he going to be ok?" he could hear the voice of Stephanie. Slowly his eyes opened, he sat up on the trainer's table looking at the McMahons who were all concerned for him. "My God Kane, that was a hell of a shot you took!" Stephanie stated.

Kane's eyes wondered to the mirror, he jumped off the table as he felt his face… it was his face, his body, he was back to normal! It was as if nothing ever happened. Kane started to think perhaps he dreamed it all. He felt his face and rubbed his hands over it. The McMahons stared at him oddly.

"Uh Kane… you ok?" Vince asked.

Kane forgot they were in the room. He turned to face them. "Fine… who hit me though?" he asked.

Vince thought it over. "I don't know. I mean I didn't really see. We found you passed out in the hall. Looking like a come from behind attack," he explained.

Kane felt they weren't telling him the truth, let alone he felt what he could have dreamed… wasn't a dream at all.

He had a distrusting look on his face to them. "Yeah… ok… fine. I'll find out myself" he replied as he walked out of the room. The door closed when Kane felt an odd object at his side.

He reached into his pocket. It was a broken pen… thee broken pen in his dream. "So it wasn't" he muttered to himself, he stared at the door once more. "But I'll be watching"

Back inside.

Shane locked the door quickly. "You think he bought it?" he asked.

Vince shook his head. "No, Kane's smart, like it or not. But damn, do you know how much he as set back plans now? We had to restore everyone to normal!"

Linda nodded. "Relax Vince. Stephanie and I found a little something that will make it all right again"

Stephanie reached under the table and pulled out a book. Inside were spells and maps. "Daddy, ever heard of the fountain of youth?" Stephanie asked.

Vince smiled in interest. "I'm about to."

Stephanie grinned. "You don't go to it. You make one! And it's just a few simple items too"

The McMahons looked over the book, smiling to the idea of a fountain of youth. "The veterans can drink for it, and won't have to leave the WWE!" Shane grinned.

"Let's get started before anyone else finds out!" Vince laughed as he closed the book…

The End?


End file.
